


Drarry Amortentia (working title)

by Snakemoony123580



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Depends, First Kiss, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I might continue, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, could be considered underage, i might not, they are 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakemoony123580/pseuds/Snakemoony123580
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something most people forget is that Draco was in that potions lesson when they were learning about Amortentia. </p>
<p>(Alternate summary: Draco is pining for Harry and realised it years ago. Harry... Not so much. But when in sixth year Draco and Harry are asked to tell the class what Amortentia smell's like to them, things change.)</p>
<p>(Warning: Overused fanfic trope used!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry Amortentia (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings, but this story is mine.
> 
> Note: When I first posted this, a few of the paragraphs were repeated. I apologise for this and they have all been corrected, if I am correct. If not, then feel free to correct me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> Snake.

"Hello, class!" Professor Slughorn shouted, grinning widely at the group of 6th years. "Now then, today I've got three potions to show you."

I stared at the potions that sat on the desk at the front. Oh, these were easy..... What idiot would not know what Polyjuice was? Or Veritesium for that matter?

Despite me knowing exactly what it was, the third one seemed the most interesting to me. It was a beautiful potion, Amortentia, but like everyone knew, love- especially superficial love- could be dangerous. And annoying, especially when you fall for the "wrong" person! Sneaking a quick glance behind me, I quickly turned around and listened intently to what sir was saying.

"Miss Granger!" Slughorn shouted, pointing at the nearest potion, making me silently groan and roll my eyes. "Could you identify these potions?"

"That one is poly juice, sir," Granger replied, pointing at the one nearest to the left, whilst Harry and Weasley smirked at each other. "It's a potion that, if you have a piece of that person's hair or anything else that could contain DNA, will cause you to turn into that person,"

Well, that confirmed my suspicions; they were the ones that replaced Crabbe and Goyle. Idiots, did they really think I wouldn't have noticed? Wonder what happened to Granger- she was obviously in on it, but she was in the infirmary after, so maybe something happened with the Polyjuice.

"The middle ones Veritesium, which is a potion that makes you not able to lie, so you can only say the truth. And the last ones Amortentia, the strongest, but most dangerous, love potion in the world, which smells different to every person, depending on what they love!"."

"Well done, Miss Granger!" Slughorn shouted, clapping his hands. "15 points to Gryffindor! Yes, the three potions are Polyjuice, Veritesium and Amortentia, with all the right definitions as well!"

"So, Mr Malfoy, what do you smell?"

Raising my eyebrows, I shrugged and walked closer to the potion. Weasley looked like he was going to burst from the excitement of finding out what mine smells like. I don't care; I bet his smells like Grangers hair or something probably.

"Well..." I said, sniffing the mixture. "I smell apple, peppermint," I smiled when I smelt the next one. "Chocolate and I think that might the smell of broomstick polish." 

Shrugging and trying not to burst out laughing at the disappointed look on Weasley's face, I sat back down, thinking. None of those really had anything to do with the person I'm in love with- as much as I hate the fact that I'm in love with that person- however, the broomstick one seemed the most probable to connect to them, I guess. I mean, they are a fellow seeker after all.

"Now does anybody else want a go? No? Mr Potter, why don't you come up here and have a go?"

Awkwardly, Harry walked up to the front. I wasn't expecting anything, he was probably in love Weaselette or something; either way the chances of him feeling anything towards me- zilch, nothing, zero. I got used to it bloody ages ago.

"I smell.... Treacle tart, lilies, errrrm, peppermint and I think the last is hair gel," Harry said, awkwardly, but looking quite surprised at the last one. My eyebrows rose. Hair gel????? Not Weasellette then. Weasley, maybe? No, he doesn't wear hair gel. Then who in the world......?

Everybody looked as confused as me. Pansy snickered, though, whispering, "Always knew Potter was a Chapter 11." Which really did not help at all!

Harry's eyes met mine for a fraction of a second and I froze. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shitty. Shitety. Shit. I'm dead.

The lesson carried on and I only started actually thinking properly when he announced that if we could brew the potion the best, he would give us one vial of Felix Felicis. I needed that. I needed it. I could use all the fucking look I could get this year. Scratching lightly at my left arm, I set off on the task.

Of course, by the end of the lesson, Potter had somehow brewed an absolutely amazing potion and got the stupid bottle of luck. Well, fuck him. He's already ruined my life enough over the years.

Stepping out of the classroom, Harry caught my eye again and I swear to god that little shit winked at me! Oh, I will kill him! Turning the opposite way to go to the Slytherin Common Room, I didn't notice Harry saying a quick goodbye to his friends and follow behind me.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry said, walking up behind me, making me jump. "So, broomstick polish, eh? In love with Flint are we?"

Rolling my eyes, I quickly retaliated, saying, "Hair gel, Potter? Always knew you had a thing for Weasley."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry said, blushing. "And anyway, I'm bi, it just so happens that the person I'm currently interested in is a guy and wears lot's of hair gel!"  
The realisation that Harry is actually interested in a "guy who wears lot's of hair gel" i.e me, stops me in my tracks. Shit, does Harry actually like me? I mean, we've been enemies since we met! That doesn't even make any sense.

"Your the one that's been in love with him since 1st year, Draco," my brain so helpfully provides. Like I don't bloody know that.

I stare at him and he stares at me back and we just stand there looking at each other. Great. This is going to end horribly, but well, what's a guy to do?

"If you don't kiss me right now, Potter, I will kill you," I said, finally realising how close are faces are.

Surprised, Harry blushed and, looking weary, said, "Please tell me you're not joking around, Malfoy, or I will kill you,"

Rolling my eyes, I pull him forward by his neck and push him up against the wall, as I put my lips on his, him eagerly kissing me back.  
Finally. That was the only word running through my mind, as we kissed and kissed, grabbing at each others bodies and pouring everything out into the kiss. Fuck Voldermort, fuck my father, fuck everything, this was a perfect.

Breaking away because of the lack of oxygen, I immediately attacked Harry's jaw with my mouth, planting light kisses along the edge.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Harry?" I said, smirking against his skin, then nipped at his ear. Harry gasped and shuddered slightly, making me almost moan as he pushed his hips against mine. God, if we weren't in a (thankfully) deserted corridor right now, I'd fuck him into oblivion.

Attacking Harry's mouth, I licked at his bottom lip, making his mouth open so that I could finally shove my tongue down his stupid throat. However, Harry had different ideas and, with strength, I didn't even know he possessed, flipped us over so I was against the wall and he was on top of me. Squeaking in surprise, I moaned as he grinded his hard on against my own and fucked my mouth into bloody oblivion.

Pulling away, I panted, staring at the raven haired boy in front of me, who in this moment looked just as vulnerable, as I'm sure I did. We just stared at each other for a moment, before Harry spoke.

"Your definitely not joking?"

"I'm definitely not joking, Scarhead,"

"One question: Are you only interested in me sexually or are you interested in me romantically as well?"

"What a thing to ask after we just snogged each others faces off."

"Answer the question, Malfoy."

"You're an idiot if you haven't noticed that I like you romantically, Harry. We may have been mortal enemies for the past 6 years, but really, nobody's that oblivious!"

"Good," Harry said, smiling before he realised what they had just been doing and turned as red as a tomato. "Errrrrm, so I know a place we can go if you want to errrrm...."

"Continue this," I said, smiling, then rolled my eyes. "Of course, Harry, come on, I think I know where we're going anyway,"

Looking a little surprised, Harry quickly kissed me lightly on the lips, then smirked and shouted, "Race you to the seventh floor!" (Which was actually easy to get to if you knew the way) and then ran. I swear to god, how is that guy 16? I ran after him, thinking about everything that had transpired, and grinning like a madman. 


End file.
